


Distraction

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dirty Talk, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, M/M, Masturbation, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Size Difference, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Levi is trying to work and keeps ignoring poor Eren. Eren decides to tease him a bit. Things escalate.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Distraction

“Leviii~ I’m bored,” Eren whined.  
Levi rolled his eyes and continued typing on his laptop. He was sitting on their bed, working on a very important proposal which could get him a promotion. He needed to focus. Which was very difficult considering his younger lover was such a whiny little bitch.

“Leviiiiii~ Give me attention.” Eren was rolling around on their shared bed, frequently rolling into Levi’s feet. Eren wore a pair of white socks that came up to his knees and one of Levi’s t-shirts, which looked enormous on the small boy. Levi has to admit he looked very sexy and was very tempted to fuck him right here right now. But he knew that could wait until later.

The sounds of the keyboard taps were driving Eren insane. He was getting hot and needed something. Anything. He then thought of the perfect thing he could do to get his boyfriend to notice him and smirked to himself. 

He moved around a bit, then took off his underwear. If Levi had noticed, he was clearly ignoring it. Eren shoved his fingers in his mouth and sloppily sucked on them. Once they were covered by his wet and slimy saliva, he reached his hand down to his entrance.

Eren began to tease his own hole and slid his first finger inside. He began whining and moaning which was extremely distracting to Levi. Levi tried to keep his breathing even and his attention on his laptop, but was failing. His gaze kept creeping back to his younger lover.

By then, Eren had three fingers up his tight ass and was moaning like a whore.  
“L-Levi,” he groaned while thrusting half his hand up his ass, legs sprawled out on the bed. That did it for Levi. The sight of Eren had made him so hot and hard. He pushed his laptop off of his lap and placed it on the bedside table. He then started taking off his clothes. As soon as his toned abs were in Eren’s view, he moaned even louder. 

“Someone’s been naughty,” Levi said in his deep, husky voice, as he took his own pants off. “Do you want to be fucked that badly?”

Eren nodded vigorously, his fingers still shoved up his hole.

Levi stood up, only in his boxers. He reached down to Eren and pulled his fingers out of his ass. Eren whined at the loss.

“Get on you knees kitten~” Levi purred into Eren’s ear. Eren immediately did as he was told and got off the bed and onto his knees, the pet name making him even hornier. 

“You know what to do.”

Eren nodded and pulled Levi’s boxers down, releasing Levi’s long, hard cock. Eren moaned at the glorious sight and began licking down the side. His soft kitty licks turned Levi on more than he wanted to admit. 

Eren put his mouth around the head and bobbed his head.

“A-ah,” Levi groaned lowly and pushed Eren’s head towards his body, forcing him to take it deeper into his mouth. Tears began to form at Eren’s eyes as he could feel the tip at the back of his throat. He began sucking harder, bobbing his head faster.

Levi started to moan as he felt his climax nearing. He started thrusting hard into Eren’s mouth.

“I-I’m about to cum. In your m-mouth or o-on you face?”

Eren desperately tried to point to his mouth, as it was clearly too full to speak. Levi’s thrusts started getting more needy and erratic. Levi nodded at Eren and with one final thrust into Eren’s mouth he came deeply, his seed filling Eren’s mouth. Eren swallowed it so quickly and licked his lips, not wanting to waste a single drop.

Levi felt himself getting hard again from the erotic sight.

“Good Kitten~” Levi praised, out of breath. He stroked the side of Eren’s face who began nuzzling into his hand. “Because you’ve been so good, you can decide. Do you want me to fuck you hard and fast or do you want to ride me?”

Eren’s eyes lit up making his adorable face even cuter. “Please fuck me. Hard and fast. However you like. Make me yours. Please,” he began to feel desperate.

Levi smirked and said “Of course kitten. Get on the bed and take off my shirt. You prepared yourself before didn’t you you dirty whore?”

Eren did as he was told and sat patiently waiting for the other man who was covering himself in lube. Once he was satisfied, Levi approached Eren and lifted the small boy and laid him down on their bed. Eren spread his legs wide with anticipation.

“Ready?” Levi asked.

“Yes,” Eren gasped, “Please take me.”

With that, Levi thrust his entire member into Eren’s tight heat.  
“LEVI!” Eren screamed with pleasure as Levi began pounding into him, hitting his prostate every time. Eren reached forward and gripped Levi’s muscular arms for some support. They both moaned in unison, feeling ecstasy. Levi could feel Eren tighten around his cock signalling that he was getting close. 

“E-Eren.”

Eren was being stretched to his limit but he loved it. He loved the feeling of Levi’s cock pounding around his insides. He was in euphoria as Levi wrapped his big hand around Eren’s small and neglected cock, pumping it a few times. Eren shrieked and he came, his cum getting all over him.

Levi could feel himself nearing his climax for a second time.

“P-please, L-Levi...come inside me p-please.”

Levi groaned as he released inside the young boy, who shuddered as he moaned in pleasure at the incredible feeling. Levi rode out their orgasms before pulling out of a very weak and tired Eren.

“You did so well Kitten,” Levi said to his beautiful lover. Eren smiled and wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck. Levi held Eren tightly to his chest.

“I love you Eren.”

“I love you more Levi.”

They both fell asleep in each others embrace, feeling the happiest they have ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully it wasn’t too short.  
> If you somehow enjoyed this garbage, kudos and comments are appreciated :)  
> Also sorry for the cliche ending, I didn’t really know how to end it.


End file.
